Blonde Ambition
Blonde Ambition are a stable currently employed by Divas Unleashed, famous for sporting blonde hair. They are arguably the most popular group of divas with the fans, who cheer for them overwhelmingly and have set up their own fan club. Some observers have dubbed this popularity as "Blondemania". At their highest peak, the group dominated Divas Unleashed by holding the Tag Team, Stripped and Unleashed championships at once. The formation of Blonde Ambition first began when Courtney Monroe joined Divas Unleashed and began to team up with her sister, Carley. The two eventually became a fixture on the tag circuit and were managed by Mistress, who set up a fan club in their honour. Several divas have been involved with Blonde Ambition since it's first formation although a Monroe has always been present in the line-up. The current incarnation of Blonde Ambition is Courtney Monroe and Lisa Richardson, who compete under the name Blonde Ambition 2.0, following the firing of Carley Monroe by Tara Lee. Mistress still manages the team. Former members include Felicity, Meggie and Tiger Lily who all have wrestled under the Blonde Ambition name at one time. The latest line-up, Blonde Ambition 2.0, recently captured the Tag Team Championships at Divacide in 2009, making Courtney Monroe the most-decorated tag competitor in Divas Unleashed history. A spoof of the MTV show "The Real World" called “BlondeTV” began airing in 2007 and featured the hilarious and crazy antics of the members in the group that week and usually featured a guest star within the Monroe family, such as the Monroes younger sister or Nana Monroe. A DVD of the first 12 episodes was expected to be released in early 2008, with a special edition box set featuring all the episodes released in 2009. BlondeTV has been retired since Carley's departure from Divas Unleashed and floundered down to constant line-up changes, although it has not been confirmed or denied whether it will return. All members of Blonde Ambition once faced each other in a match on an edition of Exile, under the command of Sinful Delights. Members Carley Monroe Carley Monroe is the longest-serving member of Blonde Ambition, having created the team with her sister, Courtney, and the two sisters are regarded as the integral part of the group. Carley has been in Divas Unleashed the longest and is a former Askai Champion. In mid-2009, when Tara Lee took power, Tara fired Carley Monroe from the roster. After a long hiatus, Carley was rehired at the beginning of 2010 and immediately rejoined the stable. Courtney Monroe Courtney Monroe joined Divas Unleashed and began teaming up with her sister Carley, as the two began inseparable and the two began to make waves due to their extremely excitable personality and their infectious spirit. The two quickly gained a cult following due to the entertainment value in their matches, where they lacked the focus to wrestle and instead would pose for the fans and interact with them. Despite this, Carley and Courtney were able to able to capture the Tag Team Championships three times. Courtney became the most successful Tag Team Champion of all time in 2009 when she and Lisa Richardson defeated Rebel & Roades, giving Courtney a record fourth reign as champion. Lisa Richardson Lisa Richardson was the latest blonde to join Blonde Ambition when she teamed up with Carley and Courtney Monroe during Terror In Tokyo. She teamed with Courtney Monroe to challenge Rebel & Roades at Divacide in 2009 to win the Tag Team Championships for the first time. Mistress Mistress is the creator of the Blonde Ambition Fan Club and was invited to Exile to meet the Monroes and now hangs out with her idols on a weekly basis, often accompanying them to ring and leading the crowd with chant rallies, effectively acting as a cheerleader. Mistress also acts as a voice of reason and an almost mother figure to the Monroes, keeping them in check and making sure they make their appearances. She also has a duty to introduce Blonde Ambition to their members of the fan club who occupy the first row on one side of the arena. This collection of fan club members is usually called the "Platinum Seating". Former Members Tiger Lily Tiger Lily joined Blonde Ambition in 2006. Tiger Lily was surprised by the addition of Felicity to the group, and the two seemed to be at odds since the start. At first there were many small incidents, but eventually things boiled over after a match between Lily and Yuku Shiro which Lily had won. During the victory celebration, Felicity had entered the ring and attacked Yuku Shiro but Lily felt that such tactics were not needed and tried to prevent the attack but ended up getting attacked when Yuku was able to recover. This lead to a match at the Divas Unleashed PPV Every Bitch But Me where Lily was placed in a triple threat match along with Felicity and Yuku Shiro for the Divas Unleashed championship. This was Lily's fourth attempt at the Unleashed championship. For the first bit of the match Felicity and Lily seemed like they were having a friendly match against the champion but eventually after both had prevented the other from winning, the two had finally come to trading blows and catfighting in the ring which allowed Yuku to regain an advantage. It was Felicity that ended up winning this match and the championship by pinning Yuku while Lily was knocked out after Yuku's Life Hammer finishing move. Felicity and Tiger Lily then faced on an edition of Exile where the loser of the match has to leave Blonde Ambition. Felicity won the match, causing Lily to leave much to the distress of the Monroes. Felicity and Meggie’s alliance and the rebellious direction did not capture the true spirit of Blonde Ambition, adding the final insult when both dyed their hair black and brown. After a long personal feud, Lily defeated Felicity for the Unleashed Championship. Lily outsed Felicity and Meggie from Blonde Ambition and reunited with her former teammates. Tiger Lily then semi-retired from the ring, leaving Blonde Ambition behind to work as a behind the scenes trainer for up and coming talent. She made an appearance at Forsaken Destiny V in part of a Blonde Ambition reunion. Meggie Meggie showed the world that she was Blonde-tastic as she join the team of Blonde Ambition (Carley, Courtney, Tiger Lily, and Mistress). The next week the whole team fought together defeating the team of Les Mannequins and Lethal Dosage. Meggie since then has been on a roll beating everyone in her path. She ended up teaming with Felicity once again along with Tiger Lily in a six person tag team against Aphrodite, Yuku Shiro and KibbyD. Before this match she convinced the brunette Felicity to dye her hair blonde and join the Blonde Ambition group. Meggie soon realised that Blonde Ambition was not for her, forming an alliance with Felicity and ultimately leaving the stable to form “Starlet Enterprises” with her partner, with Entreprises both having a bitter hatred for their former blonde partners. Felicity Felicity was a surprise addition the group after a six person tag featuring herself, Meggie and Tiger Lily facing Yuku Shiro, Aphrodite and KibbyD. Felicity is often referred to as the "Yoko Ono of Blonde Ambition" for her attempts to split up the group and the tension she caused with Tiger Lily and how she managed to get Lily outsed from the group. The three were victorious and after the match it was announced that Felicity was the newest member of Blonde Ambition, but this seemed to concern Tiger Lily who understood Felicity's reputation as a manipulator. Felicity got along well in many tag matches with Meggie, who she was already friends with and had teamed with in the past, and with the Monroe sisters who accompanied Felicity on many ventures, but the tension between her and Lily was clear. This built until the two were placed in a triple threat match along with Yuku Shiro for the Divas Unleashed title, and the two finally came to blows during the match. Felicity ended up winning this match and becoming the new Unleashed champion. Felicity and Tiger Lily will face on an upcoming edition of Exile where the loser of the match has to leave Blonde Ambition. She was the only member of the group who is a natural brunette, but she dyed her hair to its current blonde color to fit in with her team mates. She realised blonde hair wasn’t for her and changed back to her natural colour as she left the stable to form an alliance with Meggie. Campaigns Think Pink (2007) In 2007, Blonde Ambition launched their first "political initiative" by encouraging their fans to 'Think Pink' in order to get each member of Blonde Ambition to be voted as Diva of the Month and get the fans to pressurise the management into giving the Monroes a tag championship shot. The campaign was popular with fans coming to the events dressed in pink t-shirts baring the slogan, as well as organising protests in the parking lot. The current tag champions, Lethal Dosage, who consisted of sisters Cherrie and Crystal Hilton launched their own counter-campaign entitled "Go Rose" which amplified their feud with Blonde Ambition and left fans with the difficult decision of choosing which side to support. Vote Pink (2008-2009) Following their successful Think Pink campaign, Blonde Ambition used the same tactics with the Femmy Awards and encouraged their fans to 'Vote Pink' in order for Blonde Ambition to receive more awards at the ceremony due to the fans deciding who wins. The campaign has worked successfully so far with the stable scooping a large number of trophies at each event. Rehire My Sissy (2009) Following the firing of Carley Monroe, Courtney Monroe formed a partnership with Lisa Richardson and the two came up with the idea to protest Carley's release President Tara Lee. The divas launched their first official demonstration at Divacide, protesting outside the arena with signs and members of the Blonde Ambition fan club. Later on in the evening, Courtney and Lisa skydived out of a flying plane which had a campaign banner "Rehire My Sissy" attached to the back of it into the open-air arena and into the ring. At Forsaken Destiny V, following months of campaigning, Carley Monroe returned to employment with Divas Unleashed by jumping out of a mysteriously wrapped box shipped from China. Merchandise Blonde Ambition have released several merchandise products including the Monroe guide to Monroe-speak in the dictionary “A Guide To Carleyness” which features definitions on words such as ‘funzie’ and ‘yippie’ and how you can use them. “The Best of BlondeTV” was released in early 2008, featuring the first 12 episodes of the show and exclusive bonus features. In late 2009, a special boxset featuring all of the moments of BlondeTV entitled "BlondeTV: Bigger & Blonder" was released in time for Christmas. Elsewhere, the Monroes have developed their own barbeque (which they're calling a "barbieque") which is bright pink, and are in neogiations to develop more merchandise ideas around their image such as dolls, t-shirts and clubcards for members of the fan club. Titles Held / Accomplishments * Divas Unleashed Championship (Felicity x1, Tiger Lily x1) * Divas Unleashed Stripped Championship (Meggie x1) * Divas Unleashed Tag Team Championships (Carley and Courtney x3, Courtney and Lisa x1) Theme Music *"Barbie Girl" by Aqua (later covered by Blonde Ambition, whose version is now the entrance music) *"Shake Your Tail Feathers" by Nelly (Monroe Sisters) External links * Divas Unleashed * Blonde Ambition's MySpace Page * Felicity's MySpace Page * Meggie's MySpace Page * Tiger Lily's MySpace Page Category:Stables